


Clubbing

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe wherein Charlie and Don are not related but are a couple.  They pick up Billy in the club for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

Don scanned the room, partly out of habit, but mostly because he was trying to locate his partner. Charlie had a tendency to get lost in the music and forget what it was they were doing. Forget about him. He did it on purpose, forcing him to come out and swat the flies off. Finally, he spotted him in the center of the dance floor, head back, long throat exposed, curls brushing his shoulder, and men circling him, none of them quite brave enough to approach, certain he was out of their league, which he was.   
  
Taking a last swallow of his beer, Don put the empty bottle down on the bar and made a bee-line for him, seeing a man start to move in as he was just a few feet away. He gave the would-be suitor his best fuck off look over Charlie's shoulder. Placing his hands on his hips, he pulled Charlie against him, feeling him relax, knowing unquestionably it was Don.  
  
Charlie melted into the solid body behind him, lifting his hands to wrap around the back of Don's neck. "Took you long enough," he said, grinning. "I was beginning to think I'd have to find myself a new partner for the evening."  
  
Don bit sharply on Charlie's neck, making him turn his head and capturing his mouth fiercely. "Hey, you know how much I like to watch you out here, the way you move, the way those pants accent your hips. Allow me my fun." His voice was a low, soft purr in his ear.  
  
Charlie shivered. "Now when have I ever denied you your fun?" he asked, grinding back. "I might--delay it a while, but never deny it completely."  
  
"That's true, you'd never be that cruel," Don conceded, running his hands over Charlie's hip, thumb slipping under the hem of his t-shirt and caressing the warm skin above the leather. "You are the worst, and best, kind of tease though." He cut off his protest with a hard kiss, and he could feel the envious eyes of the men around them. "See one you like yet?" he asked, scanning the room again.  
  
Charlie brought a hand down to cover Don's hand on his hip, guiding him lower. "Left corner," he murmured. "Red hair."  
  
Don nuzzled into Charlie's neck, allowing the music to move him until he was turned to the corner Charlie had indicated. His eyes easily found the man that had caught Charlie's eye. Tall, well-built, flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes Don could see even from his distance. He was leaning against a post, beer in hand, and scanning the room in a way that screamed alpha male, just Charlie's type and a nice challenge for Don. Perfect. There was also something Don recognized in the way he was watching the room, and he grinned. "He's FBI," Don commented in Charlie's ear.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Charlie swiveled his head to look. "How can you tell?"  
  
"It's in the body language."  
  
"He doesn't work in your office, though, does he? I mean I've never seen him before." Charlie let his eyes roam along the other man's frame. "Believe me, I would have remembered. Do you know him?"  
  
Don looked closely. "Nope. Should we go over and introduce ourselves?" he asked, his hand caressing Charlie's thigh and ass, making him shiver.  
  
"Absolutely," Charlie said, grinding against Don once more. He led Don toward the left corner, flashing a brilliant smile when he met blue eyes.  
  
Billy Cooper watched the couple on the dance floor, only mildly disappointed that his favorite prospect for the evening was clearly already involved. Cocking his head to the side a little, he sized the two of them up, nearly salivating over the slighter one. God, the way he moved, those lithe limbs, those big eyes, and those curls. He licked his lips unconsciously at the thought of how those curls would feel bunched in his hand as he pulled the head back, nipping at the long column of his throat.   
  
And then his partner, strong, solid, a force, keen eyes keeping track of the other bodies near them, making sure no one got too close. He was sure to be law enforcement of some kind. Probably a Fed from somewhere nearby. Sometimes, it just took one to know one. He hadn't missed the possessive, predatory way he had stalked his partner down on the way across the dance floor. They fit together almost perfectly, like their bodies were made to be that way, and he licked his lips again. Giving a mental shrug, his eyes flicked around the room again, looking to see if someone else caught his eye, and when no one did, he decided he'd finish his beer and head out. That's when they walked over.  
  
Charlie slid into the space next to the redhead and ordered a water. He loved dancing, loved getting lost in the music but he had to be careful not to let himself get dehydrated. He downed half the bottle in one long gulp and smiled brightly at the man next to him. "Hi there."  
  
Billy did his best not to stare as he watched the smaller man's throat work, and out of the corner of his eye noted his partner was transfixed by the sight too. He turned to face him, returning his smile. "Hi yourself." He made eye contact with his partner as he leaned across the smaller man--hand on his back, as many points of contact as he could manage Billy noted--and something electric passed between them. Damn, he was cooked.  
  
Snagging his beer from the bartender, Don looked the new guy over, liking even more what he saw up close. "I'm Don. This is Charlie."  
  
"Billy," he replied, trying to play it as cool as he knew how, wanting to wait to see how this would play out. Could be they were just being friendly. "So, both of you Feds?"  
  
"Just Don. I merely consult." He grinned when he heard Don's soft snort. "I'm a mathematician."  
  
"Math, huh?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at how much a little math can help a case," Charlie said. He took another long swallow of water, aware of both sets of eyes on him.  
  
"Now you've gotten him started," Don teased, rolling his eyes playfully at Billy. "Let me sum up for my genius mathematician friend here, everything is numbers."  
  
"It's really not as simplistic as that," Charlie started to protest, but Don cut him off by grabbing his wrist and pinning his back against the bar, kissing him deeply. "Then again, that's about right, yeah," Charlie finished, a little breathless.  
  
Don smirked, licking Charlie's lips quickly before backing up. "Sorry about that," he said, his eyes roaming along Billy's frame again. "It's the only way to get him to stop once he gets started."  
  
"No problem," Billy said, smiling, and Don thought maybe, just maybe he'd heard a hitch in his throat. Perfect.  
  
Charlie grinned and leaned into Don. "So, Billy, are you here by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah," Billy replied. "Just blowing off a little steam. I'm in Fugitive Recovery, only in town for a couple days." He leaned a little closer to the two men, mingling their heat. He could feel their pull like an almost tangible thing. They were practically irresistible.  
  
"Did you catch your man?" Don inquired.  
  
Billy smiled. "Grabbed him up today. Always helps when the criminals are stupid."  
  
Don nodded, smiling. Billy's voice was deep, gravelly, and he couldn't help thinking what it would sound like begging for him to give him what he wants, to give him pleasure and release. He licked his lips a little at the thought, throwing an arm over Charlie's shoulder and pulling him close, letting him feel the press of the beginnings of his hard on through his leather pants. "Well, then let me buy you a beer to celebrate."  
  
Charlie shivered and pressed against Don.   
  
"Thanks," Billy said.  
  
Charlie let him drink in peace for a moment before saying, "Do you dance?"  
  
Billy's eyes flicked between the two of them. It certainly wouldn't be unusual for three men to dance together out there, seeing as it was mostly a writhing mass of bodies anyway. "Yeah, sometimes. With the right partner. Or partners."  
  
"Interested?" Charlie asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Of course he was interested, but Billy still made a show of looking the both of them over and licking his lips. This was all about body language, seduction. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I could be persuaded."  
  
Charlie grinned, plucking the empty beer bottle from his fingers and placing it on the bar. With Don's hand still on his shoulder, he stepped forward, leaning into Billy, running his hands up his chest and down his arms, settling at last on his hips. He rubbed against him lightly, gratified to hear him suck in a sharp breath. "Persuaded?"  
  
Billy caught Don's amused smile over the top of Charlie's head and grinned. He placed his hand on one of Charlie's leather-clad hips, running his thumb over the warm, supple material. "Definitely."  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Charlie purred. He turned to look back at Don. "You coming or you just want to watch this time?"  
  
"You're nuts if you think I'm sitting this one out," Don laughed. He followed Billy as Charlie turned and pulled him by the hand out onto the dance floor. His gaze traveled down Billy's back, his eyes caressing his ass and he grinned to himself. This was definitely going to be fun. He'd have to remember later to compliment Charlie on his choice.   
  
Charlie pulled Billy close, easily losing himself in the music again, letting his hands roam along Billy's body. Deceptively graceful, Billy's hands found Charlie's hips and stayed there as they danced. Don wrapped himself around Billy's back, fingers working into the openings of his button-down to caress the warm skin.  
  
Charlie danced close, rubbing his body against Billy's, occasionally letting one hand find Don's. He enjoyed teasing them both and decided he'd definitely be in the middle for the next dance. From the way Billy's eyes were half closed in pleasure he was sure there _would_ be a next dance. He caught Don's eye and grinned.  
  
Don winked at Charlie over Billy's shoulder, grinning. As the music changed subtly, he grabbed Charlie's wrist, pulling him possessively out of the other man's grasp, and wrapped his arms around him, letting him feel how turned on he was, how much he needed him.   
  
Barely missing a step, Billy wrapped himself around Charlie's back, pressing into him suggestively. His hands ghosted along Charlie's arms, caressing his curls and running down his back, making him shiver. He grinned at Don, knowing he would do whatever they wanted him to.  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around Don's neck and claimed a fierce kiss. He pressed his body against Don's, then ground back against Billy. He let his head fall back against Billy's shoulder, exposing the column of his throat.  
  
Billy licked a line up Charlie's neck slowly, ending just behind his ear. He nibbled lightly on the earlobe for a moment, his eyes rolling back a little when Charlie pushed back into him again.  
  
Sandwiching Charlie between them, Don leaned over to whisper into Billy's ear. His cheek was pressed against Charlie's jaw, and he spared a second to think how much he liked the way they looked like that. "What do you say we get out of here?" Don purred. He ran his hands along Charlie's torso, a signal they'd worked out between them. They'd told everyone they were leaving town for a few days, even though they'd really only engaged a hotel room in the city, but it kept them from being interrupted by work.   
  
"Definitely," Billy replied, following as Don led the way out of the crowded club.  
  
Charlie took Don's hand and leaned against him as they left the club.  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Billy asked.  
  
"About a year and a half," Don replied before Charlie could give the precise to the second answer. He'd come to love Charlie's idiosyncrasies, but he didn't want to scare Billy off. "We met on a case."  
  
"Don was rather skeptical about how helpful math could be in solving a case, but I soon had him seeing the light."  
  
"It was that little speech of yours that did it," Don said, playfully pinching Charlie's side. "That one about the flower and the golden ratio and the Fibbonacci sequence. It's really quite irresistible."  
  
"As evidenced by the fact he took me to bed three days later," Charlie grinned. He wrapped an arm around Don's waist, allowing himself to be pulled against Don's body as they walked. The hotel was close and they'd walked to the club earlier that evening. The cool air felt good on his skin.  
  
Billy looked them over and smiled at the obvious deep love and affection between them, wondering at what they wanted or needed a third person for. But he certainly wasn't going to object.  
  
When they got to the hotel room Charlie pulled three bottles of water from the fridge. "We should probably go over ground rules."  
  
Billy nodded. He'd been expecting this. He had a few rules of his own and he'd walk away if they couldn't agree--reluctantly, but he'd walk away. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking a long swallow of water. "Let's hear 'em."  
  
Don sat in the chair in the room, pulling Charlie into his lap. "They're simple enough. Charlie and I are rather possessive of each other, so you get to play, not fuck, but we promise to take good care of you. We have some toys we like to use, handcuffs and cock rings. We don't do pain at all, so no spanking. Biting's okay as long as you don't bruise or break skin. We have safe words and we expect them to be honored. Anything you're not comfortable with, just say so. Did I forget anything Charlie?" Charlie shook his head.  
  
"Okay," Billy said, "I'm good with all that. One thing I don't do is kiss on the mouth. Not with guys I just met, anyway. Beyond that, I'm up for just about anything. I use Strawberry to stop and Mango to slow down."  
  
"Coffee to stop, cream to slow down," Charlie said. He turned his head so he could give Don a kiss. "What would you like, Billy? Would you like to be in the middle? Like one of us to be in the middle?"  
  
Billy got up from the bed and stalked, there was no other word for it, over to where Charlie sat on Don's leg. He wound a hand into Charlie's curls, pulling on them hard enough to show what he wanted but not enough to really hurt. Charlie's head followed his hand obediently. "I'd like to see you in the middle, like to see what Don here does to make you feel good."  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Don said, practically purring. He stood and pulled Charlie against his chest, smiling as Charlie's head fell against his shoulder. "He's very responsive," he murmured. Charlie shivered and Don grinned.  
  
"That's good," Billy said, drifting closer, a hand on Charlie's hip, bending his head to kiss his neck. "But I think we're all wearing too many clothes for this." His fingers ran along the waistband of Charlie's pants, just brushing the warm skin of his stomach.  
  
Charlie shivered, pressing into Billy's hand. "Think you're right." He tugged at Billy's shirt, immediately kissing the newly exposed flesh.  
  
Grinning a little, Billy backed up a few steps, enough that both men could see exactly what he was doing. Slowly, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, leaving them hanging open. He slid each button through its hole deliberately, one by one, pulling the sides open and letting the material slide off his shoulders to pool on the floor.  
  
"Oh very nice," Charlie said, grinning.   
  
He reached for the hem of his own shirt but was stopped by Don's hands. "No, let me." Don kissed Charlie's neck and slowly drew his shirt above his head, and Charlie melted against him, offering himself to both men.  
  
Stepping closer again, Billy bent his head to kiss Charlie's skin, lavishing attention on his collarbone and the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He looked up, meeting Don's eyes. "And you?" He reached out, his hand finding Don's hip, his fingers sliding under his t-shirt.  
  
Don stripped off his shirt, Charlie's hands immediately stroking his skin. "Beautiful, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Billy agreed, leaning forward to nibble on Charlie's skin again. His hands ran down Don's side, fingers ghosting over the well-defined muscles. They were built very differently, but each man had their appealing points. "You're not so bad there yourself," Billy purred.  
  
Don grinned and bent his head to nip at Billy's throat. "You still have too many clothes on."  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose I do," Billy purred. "The question is, Don, what do you intend to do about it?" Their eyes met over Charlie's frame, and a flash of challenge, power and need for dominance arced between them. He braced himself, unconsciously, waiting to see what Don's next move would be.  
  
Charlie recognized the tone and the coming challenge and carefully slipped from between the two men, letting them have their mock battle.   
  
Don stepped forward, hands at Billy's waist. "Pants off. Now."  
  
"Can't order me around, Don," Billy said flatly, threading a hand into his hair and pulling back, exposing the other man's throat.  
  
Don quirked an eyebrow. "You think not?" Catching the other man off-guard, Don hooked a leg around his ankle and pulled, following him down when Billy crashed to the bed. He grabbed Billy's wrists and pinned them to the mattress.  
  
"Nice move," Billy grunted. "Try this one." Grinning, he arched, throwing Don off balance just enough that he could use his superior height to reverse their positions.  
  
Charlie watched a little anxiously, staying well out of the way. He trusted Don to know what he was doing, but he was also acutely aware that if things went bad he could offer little help.  
  
"Oof," Don grunted as he was tossed smartly on his back. "Not bad." He smirked, arching against Billy's body, his knee pushing into the growing hardness. Billy's eyes rolled back in his head and he loosened his grip. Seizing the opportunity, Don rolled them again, straddling him this time and grinding down into him. Billy struggled with him for a few minutes, managing to almost get loose and unseat Don a couple times, but his heart wasn't really in it and he soon gave in. Both men were flushed panting, and Don leaned down to nip at Billy's throat. "Now, are you gonna take your pants off like a good boy?"  
  
Billy nodded, smiling, hands already moving to his belt.  
  
Charlie caught Don's eye and grinned, leaning in for a swift kiss. He stroked Billy's hair gently. "Bossy, isn't he?"  
  
"That's okay, I like a little bossiness now and then," Billy grinned, pulling his pants open and shoving them a little down his hips. "Of course, I can't totally comply with you sitting on my legs," he purred.  
  
Don grinned and climbed off of Billy, grabbing Charlie around the waist, kissing his neck.  
  
"Trying to get me in trouble?" he murmured against Charlie's skin.  
  
"Me, of course not," Charlie protested.   
  
"Good. Because as I seem to recall, you like being bossed around."  
  
Billy propped himself up on his elbows, watching. "Now that's something I think I'd like to see." He pulled his jeans free and tossed them aside.  
  
Smirking, Don wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist, running his fingers along the zipper of his leather pants. "I think you need to get rid of these. Now."  
  
Charlie shivered and slowly started to strip out of his pants. "I don't even get a please?"  
  
"You're going to be the one saying please if you don't get those pants off right now," Don growled, threading a hand into Charlie's hair and pulling his head back against his shoulder. He ran a hand up Charlie's torso, teasing the flat muscle.  
  
Charlie shuddered and gave a cheeky grin. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Don grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back. His fingers drifted down Charlie's body, pealing the leather slowly off his hips. The material was warm and supple from Charlie's body heat and it came off his legs easily. Charlie stepped out of them and leaned back into Don.   
  
"Don," Charlie exhaled softly.  
  
"We mustn't neglect our guest," Don purred, nudging him toward the bed.  
  
Charlie sprawled out on the bed and grinned. "Gonna help him with those pants, Billy?"  
  
Billy licked his lips and let his eyes roam along Don's frame. "God yes." Pushing off the bed, he took a few steps toward Don, pulling him close by the belt loops. He dropped to his knees, looking up at him through lowered lashes. He ran his hands up his legs as he pulled at Don's belt.  
  
Charlie grinned and lightly stroked his cock. "Pretty picture," he murmured.  
  
Billy turned his head and winked. "It's about to get a lot better." He pulled at Don's belt, opening his jeans and rolling them slowly down his hips, letting him use his shoulder for balance as he stepped out of them. He pulled his boxers off and without hesitation, leaned forward to suck the head of Don's cock into his mouth.  
  
Don shuddered, his hand tightening on Billy's shoulders. Charlie slipped off the bed and pressed against Don's back, placing feather-light kisses along his spine.  
  
"God, so good," Don murmured, hair threading restlessly through Billy's hair as he bobbed his head steadily. His tongue swirled around the head of his cock as he came up before that wet, hot mouth descended on him again. Clearly, this was not the first time Billy had done this. Don reached back for Charlie, pressing him close, angling his head back for a kiss before pulling Billy up by his shoulders, a little reluctantly. "Thought we were gonna put Charlie in the middle," he grinned.  
  
"We are," Billy growled. "Just wanted to have some fun with you first."  
  
"Well, I think I can allow that," Don purred in reply, meeting Billy's eyes. Deftly, he stepped to the side and pushed Charlie in front of him, smirking when Billy automatically reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close. Their eyes locked on each other, breaking contact only when Don curled around Charlie's back and growled into his ear. "What do you want Charlie? Want to be bound to the bed? Want to see if we can bind him?"  
  
Charlie titled his head to the side, considering. He had a feeling Billy wouldn't be completely comfortable being bound by two strangers. Well, maybe he would, but Charlie wouldn't. But he trusted Don to get him out of any trouble he got himself into. "I'll be the volunteer," he said, grinning.  
  
"That's my Charlie," Don purred, running his hands down his lover's arms and encircling his wrists in one strong hand. He kicked Charlie's legs apart, displaying him for Billy. "You wanna taste?" he asked, running his free hand along Charlie's side and hip.  
  
"Oh fuck yeah," Billy said, starting to drop to his knees.  
  
"Nuh uh. Say please."  
  
Billy straightened, looking into Don's eyes. Don waited patiently, not prompting him again, enjoying the look on his face as he fought with his need to dominate and his lust for Charlie. "Please," he finally murmured.  
  
Don grinned. "Now that's the word I like to hear." Charlie moaned and jerked in Don's arms when Billy licked at the head of his cock. "See, told you he was responsive."  
  
"You weren't lying," Billy purred. He ran his hands along Charlie's legs, teasing at the wiry hairs before dipping his head to lick a long stripe up his cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, kissing it and then sucking hard.  
  
Charlie whimpered, trying hard to keep from bucking into that wet heat. He arched his back against Don, letting him support his weight.  
  
Don ran his hands along Charlie's torso, pinching a nipple between his fingers. "God, you have no idea how hot this is, how he looks sucking you off. The way you look, trying so hard to control yourself." He nipped Charlie's earlobe. Looking around, he saw he was able to reach his bag and grabbed Charlie's cuffs. He fastened one around his wrist, the leather biting into his flesh.  
  
Charlie jerked again. "Don." His whisper was half moan, half plea.  
  
"Billy," Don said, a note of warning in his voice as he pulled Charlie back against him.   
  
Sucking long and hard once more on Charlie's cock, Billy backed off, pushing himself up easily and watching as Don turned him around, keep his bound hand behind his back. He kissed Charlie fiercely, hungrily, backing him to the bed and following him down when he sat. Inching him up the bed, he threaded the cuffs through the headboard and bound his other hand, covering him with his body.  
  
Charlie moaned and pushed up against Don's body, seeking that contact, that warmth that he craved. "Kiss me," he whispered.  
  
Grinning, Don leaned his head down but stopped short of kissing Charlie, pulling away again when he angled his head up to try and close that distance.  
  
"God, Don _please_ ," Charlie murmured, the edge of a whine in his voice. Relenting, Don kissed him, hard, passionate, consuming until Charlie was squirming on the bed, needing more.  
  
Don broke the kiss, the color rising in his cheeks and he moved to Charlie's side, beckoning for Billy. "Come here."  
  
Billy strolled over and lay down along Charlie's other side. He reached for Don, sharing a heated kiss that caused the man bound below them to whimper with frustration.  
  
"I thought you didn't kiss on the mouth," Don said, smirking when Billy finally pulled away.  
  
Billy shrugged. "I always say that. Some guys just aren't worth it and it's easier to avoid it if I make it a rule. Either way, it's up to me." Turning his head, he lowered it to Charlie's skin, running his tongue along the collarbone before nipping lightly along the same path.  
  
Charlie shuddered. "Do I get one too?" A request, not a demand. With Don he could, and would, demand. But he didn't know Billy well enough for that yet.  
  
"Depends," Billy said, glancing at Don. "What'll you do to earn one?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Charlie asked, grinning.  
  
Reaching down, Billy wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him firmly. "Moan for me," he purred, tongue circling a nipple.  
  
Charlie moaned obediently, his hips bucking up into Billy's hand. He let his eyes flutter closed, mouth open, his whole body becoming sensitized.  
  
Billy grinned into Charlie's skin, teeth scraping at his nipple before he lifted his head and claimed Charlie's mouth firmly. "Such a good boy," he purred, free hand stroking Charlie's skin.  
  
Almost as soon as the kiss broke, Don was on Charlie again, kissing him, tongue swiping through his mouth to replace Billy's taste with his own.  
  
Charlie grinned and let Don plunder his mouth, re-establishing his claim.  
  
Working his way down Charlie's body, Billy kissed and nipped at whatever skin he could reach, lavishing as much attention as he could on both men. He reached Charlie's cock again and glanced up, ascertaining Don was still involved with Charlie's mouth and unable to deny him permission again before lowering his head and sucking hard.  
  
Charlie moaned and arched, Don's mouth swallowing his cries.  
  
Nibbling on Charlie's lip a little, Don broke the kiss, looking down to see Billy sucking enthusiastically on Charlie's cock. He ran a hand through Billy's hair, just long enough to grab a fistful of, and pulled, Charlie's cock dropping from his lips with a soft pop. "I didn't say you could do that."  
  
"What is this, Simon says?" Billy asked, panting a little, his lips hovering over his prize, but he was grinning as he said it.  
  
"Not quite, but close," Don purred. He slid down the bed, kissing the head of Charlie's cock before sliding his lips down. And then he was pulling Billy down, angling his head. Billy's lips found the side of Charlie's cock and Don's tongue. _Christ_ , Billy thought as he realized he was kissing Don _around_ Charlie.  
  
Charlie whimpered and arched, squirming in pleasure. "Don," he whispered. "Please!"  
  
Lifting his head, Don purred in Billy's ear, "Keep sucking him, slowly." He slid up the bed, claiming Charlie's mouth fiercely. "Do you even know what you're begging for?" he asked, caressing Charlie's chest, running his hand through the thick, curly hairs.  
  
"Please, Don, please fuck me," Charlie replied breathlessly, high and whiny.  
  
Don licked his lips, nipping at Charlie's jaw. "Well, since you asked me so nicely," he purred, leaning over his lover's prone form to retrieve the lubricant. He nudged Billy, getting him to come up for air for a second and shift so Don could access Charlie's ass more easily.  
  
Charlie shivered, wriggled and writhed from the stimulation. "Yes, please, Don, Billy, please!"  
  
Don slid his fingers into Charlie, not bothering to start slowly, knowing he could easily take two at once. Delaying when that needy note worked into his voice would just be cruel. Charlie whimpered, arching off the bed, Billy's hand on Charlie's hip the only thing keeping him from arching into his mouth when Don grazed his prostate. He worked a third finger in a little more slowly, enjoying watching the words slowly disintegrate and Charlie whimper and pant and moan. When he was finished, he slicked his cock, touching Billy gently on the shoulder to give him a chance to move back before he slid deep into him.  
  
Don kissed Charlie gently, just the way he liked. Charlie moaned gratefully. He tugged on the cuffs, wanting to touch Don's hair, caress Billy's skin. He made little inarticulate sounds, the only way he could show his pleasure.  
  
Billy sat back and watched the two of them on the bed for a moment, their eyes locked on each other as Don slid slowly out and slowly back in. Charlie tugged fruitlessly on the cuffs, eyes rolling back in his head every time Don nudged at his prostate. Billy's cock throbbed at the sight. He ran a hand down Don's back, caressing the muscles, loving the feel of them working under his hand. He kneaded the firm flesh of his ass, dry finger just teasing at the cleft.  
  
Don's head snapped up and he batted Billy's hand away, not hard, but enough to get his point across. "That's a no-no," he grunted, his words robbed of a little of their force by the hitch in his breathing. Chastised, Billy returned his hand to Don's back, caressing the strong shoulders before stretching out next to Charlie, looking up at Don from almost the same perspective. He was amazing like this, determined, focused, intent on driving Charlie to new heights of pleasure, and Billy wanted some of that for himself. He turned his head, kissing and licking at Charlie's skin before settling on his back, taking his cock in hand and jacking himself, slow and steady. For the second time, Don batted his hand away, angling over and kissing him hard. "Patience, Billy. We'll take care of you. I promise," Don whispered.  
  
Charlie was just aware enough to realize that Don's attention had shifted. He whimpered and whined until he had Don's full attention once more.  
  
Billy groaned in frustration, more turned on than he'd been in a long time and utterly unable to do anything about it. He watched Don's face as intently as he could while he caressed Charlie's skin, nipping lightly where he could, trying to distract himself from his own needs.  
  
Leaning forward, Don captured Charlie's mouth again. "Patience," he repeated, upping his pace, pushing into Charlie harder, wanting to hear him cry out in desperation, begging with everything he has to come.  
  
Charlie keened with frustration, wrapped his legs around Don and instinctively tried to synchronize their movements. He was too far gone to beg with words so he begged with the only thing he could, his body.  
  
"That's my boy," Don said, grinning into Charlie's skin. He wrapped a rough hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him firmly. "Go on, come for me," he commanded.  
  
Once given permission Charlie arched and came, crying Don's name.  
  
Don tried to hold on through Charlie's orgasm, but it was too good, too hot and sweet, and he tipped over the edge a few seconds later, crying out inarticulately before collapsing on top of Charlie's body.  
  
"Fuck," Billy whispered, a note of awe in his voice as he ran soothing hands along their bodies, kissing heated flesh and licking the taste of salt and sweat off his lips.  
  
Charlie shivered. "Handcuffs, please Billy," he said softly.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry," Billy replied, his brain working much slower than usual. He reached up, releasing Charlie from the cuffs, gently lowering them to his lover's skin, checking briefly, automatically for marks.  
  
Charlie gave Billy the best smile he could manage while his brain was still swamped by endorphins. One hand finally caressed Don's skin, petting his back and sides while the other reached to draw Billy close for a gentle kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, of course," Billy replied, coughing a little and looking away. He felt strange, out of place amidst the obvious love and tenderness the two men shared. It was clear, even to him, who didn't know them at all, that they belonged together and would likely be together for the rest of their lives. His cock throbbed and a needy, almost lonely, desperation settled on him.  
  
"Hey," Don said softly, drawing Billy in for a kiss of his own. "Tell us how to take care of you."  
  
"I'd like," he started, clearing his throat again, uncertain, "I'd like to be the focus of your attention, Don. You're--amazing like that. I don't care what you do with me--you want to shove a dildo in my ass and fuck me with it you can--just, please, I need to feel your hands on me."  
  
"Okay," Don agreed, giving Billy another kiss. "And Charlie? What do you want from him?" Because he wasn't going to do this without Charlie's participation.  
  
Billy looked over at Charlie for a long moment. The real answer was "anything," but he felt he owed it to them to be specific. "His lips. Want that pretty little mouth of his wrapped around my cock," he said finally, threading a hand into Charlie's hair.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Charlie drawled, pushing himself up so that he could start kissing his way down Billy's chest.  
  
Billy ran a finger under his chin, tipping his face up and claiming his lips softly before releasing him again. Don moved to his other side, sandwiching him between them, and nipped at his throat.  
  
"So you want my attention, huh?" he purred, an edge to his voice. "Want me to touch you, use you, is that it?" He nipped again at Billy's skin, a little harder, but not hard enough to do any damage.   
  
"God yes," Billy managed, a haze of lust clouding his vision.  
  
Charlie kissed Don's leg, his knee, then turned his attention back to Billy. "So good," he said softly. "Wasn't he good for us, Don?"  
  
"Very good," Don agreed. "Nice choice." He leaned over, kissing Charlie affectionately before focusing his full attention on Billy. He ran his hands over Billy's chest, fingertips grazing his nipples, callused thumbs teasing the sensitive flesh to a hard nub. Billy's eyes started to drift closed and Don grabbed his chin, coaxing them open again. "Want to see you. Want to see you watching me."  
  
Charlie hid a grin in Billy's skin. Don was in rare form tonight. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so bossy. He kissed Billy's belly and slid further down, settling between his legs.  
  
Billy's cock twitched in anticipation, Charlie's warm breath ghosting along super sensitive skin. "Don," he groaned, resisting the urge, barely, to let his eyes roll back in his head. "God, please." He arched into the slightest touch, wanting more, wanting them both to drive him absolutely wild before tipping him over the edge.   
  
"Be right back," Don said, abandoning him completely and heading for his bag. He could feel Billy's eyes on him, even Charlie's body draped across one of his thighs, long fingers caressing the skin around his hip not enough to totally distract him from what he needed. He dug through the bag for a moment, coming up at last with his favorite toy to use on their playmates. It was a Pyrex dildo, about 7 inches long, textured with small, smooth beads. He'd been told that the feel of it was incredible and he wanted to find out if Billy would agree. "Found it." He held it up for Billy to see, enjoying the way his eyes went wide for a second before he relaxed, licking his lips. "If you're a very very good boy, I'll let you play with it," Don purred, returning to his position on the bed.  
  
Billy made a sound that was not quite a whine and Charlie grinned, letting his tongue dart out to lick the head of Billy's cock.  
  
"God, Charlie," Billy groaned, hips twitching as he fought not to buck into the promise of that heat. "Please, please," he whispered.  
  
Charlie took pity on him and slowly sucked him inside, learning Billy's weight and texture. Learning the subtleties of his taste.  
  
Throwing his head back, Billy groaned.  
  
Don ran his hand down Billy's chest. "He's good, isn't he? Talented," he purred. He ran the toy teasingly over Billy's skin.   
  
"So good," Billy agreed. "Please, Don." His blue eyes found Don's, locking on them desperately.  
  
Charlie sucked a little harder and ran his hand along Don's leg, wanting to connect with both of them.  
  
Don squeezed Charlie's hand, running his fingers through his curls. He leaned down, kissing Billy's skin. "Gonna make you feel so good," Don purred. He nudged at Charlie, getting him to shift positions, pushing at Billy's shoulder and getting him to roll onto his side.  
  
Charlie stroked Billy's skin and carefully positioned his legs for Don. He hummed a little to see what the vibrations would do to Billy.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Billy cried out, jerking, his hand clenching on Charlie's shoulder. "Fuck that feels good." He took a deep breath, trying to get some control of himself, moaning softly when Don's slicked finger slid easily inside him.  
  
Don kissed Billy's neck and shoulder as he worked, soon moving on to the second finger. His free hand grabbed Billy's chin and turned it toward him so he could see his eyes, see the lust and the need clouding them over.  
  
Charlie hummed again, hands stroking the skin of both men. He wanted to see, but his current position made that impossible.  
  
Billy moaned, "Charlie," drawing his name out to it's fullest, letting it drip from his tongue. His gaze was riveted on Don's face, and he moaned again when Don slid his fingers out and nudged at his entrance with the slicked toy. He forced himself to relax. "It's--it's been a while since I let someone do this," he managed breathlessly, looking at Don pointedly. "Go slow, okay?"  
  
Pausing, Don nodded, leaning down and capturing Billy's lips firmly. "I promise. I don't want to hurt you. Charlie," he said, getting his attention, "back off for a second. I need Billy to be able to concentrate." He leaned over, kissing him briefly. "You can go back to what you were doing in a minute."  
  
Charlie grinned. "I don't mind watching for a while." He pulled Don back for a fierce kiss and then let him go back to what he was doing.  
  
"Mmm, forgot you like to watch me," Don said, licking his lips, looking at him heatedly. He winked, before returning his full attention to Billy. Wiggling the toy in his ass a little, he pushed gently, sliding it a little deeper, feeling the muscle resist at first and then relax. "That's it, Billy," Don purred soothingly, a gentle hand on his lower back. "Just let it happen."  
  
"Don'll take good care of you," Charlie soothed. He leaned down and kissed Billy's temple but then backed off again until Don gave the okay.  
  
Leaning down, Don kissed the nape of Billy's neck softly, running soothing hands along his shoulders as he tried again to slide the toy in. This time, it met with almost no resistance. Billy let out a long, shaky breath and Don tipped his chin up for a kiss. "Good?"  
  
"Yeah, good," Billy confirmed.  
  
Don slid the toy most of the way out and pushed it slowly back in again, the sound of Billy's moan going straight to his cock.  
  
"God, listen to him, Don. Sounds so fucking beautiful."  
  
Don could only nod as he worked the toy in and out of Billy's ass. "How does that feel, Billy?" he murmured, voice low and deep.  
  
"God so fucking good," Billy moaned. He opened his eyes to look at Charlie, reaching out to caress his skin. "Please, Charlie."  
  
Charlie waited for Don's nod before he lowered his head to lick at Billy's cock again.  
  
Billy keened, deep in the back of his throat as Charlie's hot, wet mouth descended on him again. He angled his head back, wanting Don's mouth, too, needing to feel just that extra bit of stimulation. He was close, so goddamn close, and he fought for every shred of control he had.  
  
Charlie lifted one hand to gently roll Billy's balls. Such beautiful sounds. He could hear the need in Billy's voice, the tension in his thighs.   
  
"Fuck _please_ ," Billy begged, voice barely above a whisper. It was all he could manage, his synapses on overload from the pleasure of it all.  
  
"Now," Don commanded firmly, shoving the toy into Billy one last time, hard, loving the way his body went taut as he cried out and came.  
  
Charlie swallowed every last drop and then licked his lips and grinned at Don.  
  
Don leaned over and kissed Charlie, wanting to get some of their combined taste on his tongue. He grinned into the kiss, licking his lips when it was over. "Such a good boy," Don purred, stroking a soothing hand down his back as he pulled the toy gently from him. "Shh, it's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around him as Billy started to shake. "You're okay."  
  
Charlie petted whatever skin he could reach, trying to help Don soothe Billy. "It's okay," he murmured. "We'll take good care of you."  
  
"Already have," Billy panted into Don's skin. He took a deep breath, blinking a few times, visibly working to get himself under control. The shaking stopped and he eased his grip on Don's arms. "Christ. I haven't come that hard in a long time."  
  
"Glad we could help," Charlie smirked.  
  
Billy chuckled and stretched out on his back, wrapping a hand around Charlie's neck and pulling him in for a hard kiss. He was sleepy and satiated, but keenly aware he was in the hotel room of two almost total strangers. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up, sliding out from between the two men. Standing, he stretched and located his boxers where they'd been tossed on the floor. He slipped them on and started gathering his other clothes.  
  
"You don't have to go," Charlie said quietly. "You're welcome to stay with us, if you'd like."  
  
Billy stopped and ducked his head. "Thanks. Don't get me wrong, I think you two are great but we don't know each other. I don't make it a habit of staying in hotel rooms with strange men, however nice they are." He looked at Charlie trying to hide his disappointment and failing. "Listen," he turned, scribbling something on the desk's pad of paper, "this is my hotel's number, room 509. I'm in town for another couple of days if you wanna hook up again." He slipped his clothes on quickly, checking his pockets to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Walking over to the bed, he claimed Don's and Charlie's mouths in turn. "It was amazing, really." He looked into their eyes for a long moment before turning and letting himself out.  
  
Don got up and locked the door behind Billy.   
  
"Well, I think we did good," Charlie said, letting himself sprawl across the bed. "Don't you?"  
  
Don tore the piece of paper from the pad and tucked it carefully into one of his pockets before answering. "Definitely," he said finally, nudging at Charlie to get some room on the bed. "And I think I owe you some kind of reward for picking him out. C'mere." He pulled Charlie close to him, wrapping his arms around the slight frame and nuzzling into his neck.   
  
Charlie's head dropped back and he laughed, fingers stroking down Don's cheek. "Love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Don replied, sucking a finger into his mouth before covering Charlie with his body again. He made love to him slowly, and if either man could still smell Billy in the sheets, they pretended not to notice.


End file.
